


Tenebris

by I_dont_know_okay



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Detectives, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), I Don't Even Know, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_okay/pseuds/I_dont_know_okay
Summary: Charlie Magne and her boss/godfather Wally were the best detectives in the US. That is until they are assigned to a case in New Orleans. A simple serial killer, who would be bound to mess up sometime leaving them with major evidence. It was the same procedure every time. But soon they realise this may not entirely be true.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 22





	1. who is this guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Watched too many crime films and a friend adores Charlastor sooo... this monstrosity was created.

New Orleans 1926, journalist and detective assistant Charlie Magne had just been assigned with her superior (detective inspector) Wally Gregson. To the elaborate and spine chilling, Gelos aka New Orleans's serial killer case. And it's not the axeman. 10 people dead; all the same, victims gutted, hearts missing and the unmistakable HA HA HA written in blood beside the body. Despite this Charlie was very excited. Normally these sights would be considered 'inappropriate' for women but Charlie was used to this. She has been working as detective's assistance for 5yrs now ever since the murder of her foster parents when she was 22. She never knew her real parents and Wally was her sort of Godfather so he took her in as his assistant. They had made themselves quite a name, solving murders once thought impossible and other cold cases, that's why they were assigned this case. Although the killings first started 2 weeks ago there had been no evidence and the killings inhuman. So Charlie travelled all the way from Boston to this charming town. She couldn't wait, having just settled into her house that her childhood friend Vaggie let her use as she was away for business in Great Britain. She really wanted to see her again but what can she do? 

Meanwhile Wally had gotten one of those police owned apartments that they use for transfers and so on. Charlie being the sly girl she was had taken a job at a café; saying it was the best place to get info especially as a waitress. In addition this café was the busiest in all of New Orleans, meaning that many criminals come and stop by hoping to look like any common passer buyer. And today was her first shift and day in town! Starting at 12 and ending at 6 as she didn't want to be out later than that. After getting dressed into a lovely pink dress, matching shoes and finally a peachy pink hat with a black ribbon she headed out. Wally was busy at the police station, so she was all by herself. Walking along the crowded streets of the centre until finally reaching the place; it looked quite small on the outside but inside it was massive, certainly something you wouldn't expect. Her job was simple, no instructions needed. Never mind. 3hrs in and Charlie was exhausted. Lunch shifts were the worst no wonder the job hadn't been taken. That wasn't even the worst of it as the only information she had gotten was from some gossip girls in the corner about some radio host, by the name Alastair Lacrau. Apparently he's very rich and handsome as his parents were Lords, so technically speaking his name should be Lord Alastair Deville Lacrau. Sounds like an absolute snob, no wonder those girls were head over heels for him. Now her shift was very quiet as her only customers were the gossips in the corner, a huge relief to her after the awful lunch one. Surprising they don't really care about the serial killer, thinking he's just another one of those guys the police will catch in no time. And also turns out they don't even know how this snob looks like. Having a crush on a ghost or voice, that was new. They have to be gold diggers or flappers ewe, Charlie didn't have a problem with them it's just that she never understood the point. She could never imagine marrying someone for their money. What happened to all the love? After all she believes true love does exist, despite the fact she had never been in love, sure she had flirted with other's before but that was mutual or for the sole purpose of squeezing info out of them. She knew that in fact it did exist and not just in books, fairy tales or theatre shows.

Just then a tall, chestnut brown haired, very skinny figure appeared at the entrance. Dressed casually, but the fabric had that expensive designer look. Oh my gosh he's got those really cute reading glasses on! Wait... now that she was looking properly at him, he did look quite handsome; Charlie why the hell are you blushing at a stranger?! Get yourself together! She mentally screamed. But she wasn't the only one staring at him as the girls were eyeing him up and down like a pair of hungry wolves.

"hello" stuttered Charlie

"Ah! hello! Are you knew here?" asked the stranger

"How.. how did you know?"

"Your accent darling, it gives you away!" 

"My... my accent?"

"Why yes! it practically screams northerner"

wow, this guy is energetic. "uhmm... Yes. would you like me to show you to your table?"

"Oh yes! sorry my dear I completely forgot! This one would do finely" he chose the one furthest away from you know who.

"And what would you like?" 

"Just a black coffee no sugar, I've eaten already"

"no sugar?" This guy is getting weirder by the second.

"That's what I said isn't it?" 

"Yes sorry, just surprise, that's all"

"No worries sweetheart!"

"Right...well I better get to it!"

Charlie noticed that he sort of seemed upset at her last remark but he still had that same smile plastered on his face when he first came in... strange.

She made his coffee exactly like he asked, no sugar just bitter cocoa. When she walked out she saw the girls pestering him and although he looked happy, Charlie could tell he wasn't. How? Call it a gut feeling. She went over to his table and passed him the coffee but before she could leave he suddenly asked "Sorry to bother you dear but would you like to take a sit and chat? I noticed you have a quiet shift." 

"Umm... I guess I could, after all as you said it is a quiet shift and you did seem stressed with the other customers pestering you."

"Really?" he asked almost surprised she managed to notice that.

She awkwardly took a seat at the table and if looks could kill she would be dead and buried from the ones coming across the shop.

"ah.. I never did catch your name?"  
"Oh goodness me! Where are my manners!? I do apologise doll. The name's Alastair!"

"wait...your the Alastair Lacrau!?"

"That's the one! I'm surprised you even know me! After all you are new here! And what is your name dear?" 

"Oh my names Charlie Magne and I just overheard your name from well the..." She gestured her head towards the girls.

"oh, I see Charlie what a nice name. Well have you tuned into my show at least?"

"umm.. no I haven't really got the chance to as I've just settled in today and this is my first shift."

"Well when does your shift end?"

"At 6 why?"

"How about I take you out at 8 from here and show you around New Orleans?!"

"Really?! You and me out?" 

"Why yes! I'll show you the best place to go!"

"Oh why yes! that sounds wonderful!!"

"Splendid! I'll see you then! I must be of now! Can't be late to my own show now could I!?" Alastair chuckled at that

"Oh, right sorry I completely forgot! I'll make sure to tune in!"

"Wonderful!" And with that he left.

Charlie had just gotten herself a date with the Lord Alastair Deville Lacrau! Most famous radio host in the south, on her first day here! And he is not a snob at all! In fact he's quite charming especially with this energetic atmosphere around him. He is just wow. 6 O'clock and Charlie had barely gotten through her shift being so excited for her 'date'. Oh gosh could she, could she possibly be in love with him? No that can't be possible, being in love with a man you just met! pffffft. That stuff only happens in fairy tales! With that she said goodbye to her boss and ended her first shift. Skipping to her house along the colourful and busy streets of New Orleans.


	2. the 'date'

When she finally got to the identical looking brick house, first thing Charlie did was tune in to the radio. Surprisingly there were only 9 stations in the area so Alastair's was pretty easy to find and not because his voice was sooooo different and charming from all the other ones definitely not. Perhaps she had fallen in love, No Charlie No, you are here to find a murderer not a boyfriend even if he is an appealing and noble gentlemen... stop it. Right no more thinking about Alastair and how cute he is even though you have a 'date' with him in like half an hour... I mean how are you going to explain this Wally? She'll think about that tomorrow when they'll go over the evidence as today he was interviewing the 'witnesses'.

"now what to wear" Charlie thought to herself. This is perfect! she exclaimed. It was a dark red dress that went down to her knees. Putting it on she twirled. Yes this is it! Quickly putting on make up, doing her hair and finally getting on her shoes. Despite all this she had her greatest obstacle left actually walking at night to the cafe with a serial killer on the loose (ya know the one she was meant to catch?)

"Alright you can do this!" Charlie mentally told herself. "C'mone it's like only 5 mins to the cafe and then its date night with Alastair!"

Wait..... why was she trusting him!? She had only just met him! In fact she didn't know a single thing about him. What if he's the killer?! And he's going to murder her! No don't be silly. If he was the killer then how would he do his talk shows? Pfffft. Alright now she was dead pan scared. She slowly opened the creaking door "oh great even the door has decided to go horror show." Peaking out it was dark very dark and worst of all there was no one there just a silent street. Taking her first step almost like a cat. It–it isn't that bad. Taking a deep breathe in she started walking well... fast walking alright alright! Running she was running until she reached main street where their were so many people it could give New York a challenge for the city that never sleeps. Restaurants, bars, voodoo stands and all other wierd shops that sell the most bizzare things. littered the street with people going in and out almost as if it was Christmas.

That had really brought up her spirits! New Orleans... was magnificient. Checking the time it was 7:55 but Alastair was already by the cafe it was almost impossible to miss him as he sticks out like a sore thumb with his blood red tuxedo and Oh wow he's got a monocle! How cute!

"Hello!" she shouted

"There you are darling! I must say you look absolutely stunning! It's almost like you were trying to match with me!"

Oh right she had picked a red dress and Alastair was wearing red. How was that even possible out of all the colours of the rainbow she had to pick red. And now her cheeks were almost the same colour as a blush had spread across her face.

"Ha ha ha! Now shall we?" He asked offering his arm to her.

"Of course!" Charlie squealed while grasping his arm.

"Alright then let's go!"

Wait where were they going? All this excitement was for what?

"Ahhhhhh... where are we going exactly?"

"The best place for a party!"

"And that is....?"

"Oh right! Mimzy's bar and restaurant!"

"A bar?"

"Why yes! Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No it's just that I've never really been to a bar" that was half true as normally she would normally have Wally watching her every move to get rid of criminals. So she had never been to a bar by herself with an almost complete stranger.

"Well sweetheart I can reassure you that it is the best bar here in Louisiana! No wait the whole of America! And besides! It's also a restaurant with a splendid cuisine! So no need to worry and besides you've got me by your side!"

"I guess your right after all you do know this place better than me!"

"That's the spirit darling!"

They continued walking along the streets twisting and turning until Charlie lost complete track of where they were.

Looking around they reached a seemingly dead end street with nothing but trash bags. Alastair went up to a nearly invisible door knocked 4 times until a guard opened the door took a look at them and stepped out of the way so they could come in. "Wow! This place is so posh and stunning! How?! Honestly how can a place like this be inside that door!? Her mind was completely blown. It was both a very fancy restaurant that transformed itself into a bar that looked like the inside of a pirate ship. The atmosphere inside was very lively and cosy. As the place had it's own jazz band and orchestra playing. 

"Well there has to be a reason why only the richest and most nobly reevoked people are allowed in! Why even once the king of England himself came here!" He looked at Charlie who looked white as a banshee

"so-so there are like actual Dukes and Prince's here right now?!"

"No don't worry! That was a special occasion! I'm the only noble blooded person here for miles! All the rest of these miserable blokes are business men or politicians looking to unwind and catch a break from the hustle outside!"

"Oh" Charlie blatantly replied

Sitting down at a table in the very corner of the restaurant that surprisingly had a very good view of the stage over at the bar area. Immediately a waiter showed up looking a bit rustled with his blonde hair in a complete mess. "The usual?" he asked Alastair

"Why yes I believe so!"

"and for you?" The waiter now looked at Charlie

"uhhhhmmmm......." Charlie had barely even looked at the menu and half of it sounded so fancy it was complete gibberish to her! She didn't even want to look at the prices. "The venison? yes I'll take the venison with some champagne please"

At that the waiter hurried of somewhere else. Luckily.

She turned to look at Alastair who had his brows furrowed almost as if he was silently judging her. Wait is he one of those new vegetarians that have been going round?! Oh no no no no she can't be eating a cute deer in front of him oh gosh.

"Venison darling?" Alastair asked her, oh no here it comes he's going to be so so so so mad quick make an excuse!

"Ye-s uh... out of everything here it..... seemed like the best choice.... for me? Why do you ask? he he...." She tried to muster up the best smile she could without internally dying.

"Oh, it's just a funny coincidence, because normally I order venison but instead of champagne I prefer a nice glass of red wine."

"oh." panic over. Just to be thrown into another situation of wow you guys are matching and now you ordered the same thing? what's going to be next? you two meeting each other at the most sketchy place unintentionally? 

They restarted a normal conversation talking about the latest gossip even the one that hadn't been released to the public yet one of the perks of being a radio host. Then New Orleans and how crazy it got here sometimes.

"Dear do you know anything about the serial killer here?"

Ok weird question to ask. "no why?" That was true as the case files weren't even a paragraph long.

"Well I thought it best to warn you as a newcomer as many bodies have turned up but not whole"

"And how do you know about it? hmmm"

"As mentioned before I'm a radio host which means everyone envies me as I get the news before everyone. And second no one here can keep their mouths shut about it as many do indeed talk about it just not out in public as anyone could be him" Alastair said with the most sinister looking smile Charlie had ever seen and she had seen a lot.

"oh! right sorry! That was very stupid of me!" 

"Oh no no no no no no! don't fret yourself! In fact I honour your curiosity!"

"But.... didn't curiosity kill the cat?"

"Yes but satisfaction brought it back!" Alastair chirped.

"Can't argue with that" Charlie shrugged.

The lights had suddenly dimmed and a short stout blonde haired women dressed in an indigo flapper style dress appeared.

"That's Mimzy" Alastair whispered

"oh! so she's the owner?"

"Yes"

Mimzy waved her arm and the orchestra started playing what sounded like shine harvest moon. She then proceeded to sing the lyrics with the most sweet and marvellous voice Charlie had heard in a while. After the absolutely stunning performance the entire place clapped and cheered. Mimzy then bowed with what seemed like a bright smile but taking a closer look it was an unhappy forced one.

"Do you think she's alright?" Charlie asked

"she's fine. looking for me probably" Alastair waved of the question completely.

"why?"

"why what dear?"

"why would she be looking for you?"

"Because I rejected her a couple of weeks ago" Alastair stated

"Wow I'm sorry I don't know what to say"

"Don't worry yourself doll, Mimzy's not my type at all she like the lustfulness side of life and that really isn't for me....." he trailed of.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to pry"

"No please it's fine! I wouldn't want you to think of me as some stuck up big shot as the rest of the city!"

"Why would I judge you for that? If she wasn't your type then you had every right to reject her"

" you think so?" Alastair asked completely baffled by the blondes sudden change of atitude.

"no I know so!"

suddenly the same shrivelled waiter came with their food and drinks. 

"wow! we really do have the same taste" as Alastair really had ordered venison with red wine

"yes indeed darling!"

Charlie looked at her food mentally feeling bad for eating what was once a beautiful creature. Taking a bite her taste buds had exploded it was delicious! glancing over at her partner he seemed completely unaffected by the stake well he does normally eat here. They ate in a quite silence while listening to the chatter and music coming from the other tables and Mimzy was no where to be seen.

After both finishing it was very late for Charlie so they both left Alastair guided her through the once again twisty streets until reaching the main one where people were still not asleep despite the fact it was past midnight. Charlie didn't want to walk home by herself again despite it only taking 5 minutes so Alastair agreed to take her there. Reaching the door both said their goodbyes with one of them thanking the other in what seemed the millionth time. Her night finally over she was absolutely exhausted not bothering to change Charlie kicked of her heels and fell flat on her cosy bed with not a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may take long cause my teachers decided to simultaneously rain hell on my free time.


	3. Murder, murder.

Charlie woke up and immediately headed over to the police station. Their she met quite a tall, ginger haired man with sky blue eyes wearing a typical grey trench coat. "Hi Wally!" She shouted 

"Hi Charlie!" Wally replied with a smile while shuffling papers on his brown oak desk in his office.

"So... any luck with the witnesses?" Charlie asked.

"Afraid not. Nothing new just the same old. Half of them were nearly blackout drunk."

"Oh...well I'm sure something new will come up."

"Yes, yes now enough about that. How was your first day here?"

Snapping back into her thoughts Charlie suddenly remembered the day before or well night. "It was absolutely marvellous! And you will never believe who I met!"

"I don't suppose you've met our serial killer by any chance or perhaps even Lord Alastair?" He chuckled to himself

" Well... you see uh... I was doing my undercover job and he sort of appeared and asked me out? After all he did say he would show me the best place in New Orleans, which he did and it was awesome! you should've seen it!

"He?" Wally asked intrigued

"Oh right! Alastair." she answered shyly 

"As if! No there is no way you could have met him! Wait let me guess did he take you to Mimzy's, the most exclusive club in all of America?!" Wally burst into laughter

"Yes I did!" Charlie pouted.

"I think you've been reading to many fairy tales, but anyway back to reality. I've got 5 main suspects, All former criminals who were convicted for theft so nothing too serious but many go south in those jails if you know what I mean. I'm mostly going on profile since the only solid and repeated clue I have on him is that he's tall with an inhuman, maniacal cackle."

"That isn't much, I mean, we don't even know that it's actually a criminal?"

"Charlie, Charlie, how many times do I have to tell you? That once a criminal always a criminal people don't change. That's why we have murderers convicted to death or held there for the rest of their lives, because their is no redemption. And stop calling the killer 'it' obviously it's a man, no woman could be capable of these horrors"

"I guess but I'm just saying that this killer doesn't have to be a former criminal?"

"Yes, yes I know that but we have to start somewhere don't we?"

"Yeah, but why is it called Gelos?"

"Oh right sorry never did tell you. Well you see Gelos is the Roman god of laughter so it fits well doesn't it?

"Gelos, Gelos, Gelos" Charlie was deep in thinking

"C'mone we need to go find our suspects and then find out if they have alibis or not!"

Charlie and Wally, went around knocking on doors and talking to these suspects, most of them she had to admit weren't exactly nice. But they all had diamond solid alibis nothing would break them. Apparently they were either with family or at a soberness class. Wally was very sceptical about this but dismissed it due to Charlie. This was both good and bad, bad because now they had no suspects and good because..... ok their is no good news. Which means it's door duty! yay.... knocking on doors and asking the victims family or friends if they had any grudges and hoping that all of them knew at least one person and if not then this killer was truly deranged massacring random people unfortunate enough to come across his path. As expecting they did not which means this was truly a psychopath, even better. 

Back at the station they were going over the reports of witnesses to even somewhat get a description of this guy. In order to round up suspects with the exception that all political/powerful men along with woman were excluded as they are apparently incapable of these acts. After getting through only about a quarter of the population they only had 20 suspects which was great. 

"Sir! Sir! Sir!" A police officer burst through the door looking like he had just run a marathon

"By golly Roger! What is it!?" Wally said jolting up from his chair

"There's been another one! He was found in the woods! By Lord Alastair and his butler!"

"By Lord Alastair?" Wally raised an eyebrow at Charlie

"oh no" Charlie mentally told herself

"Well what are you waiting for Roger!? Get the car ready we must be there as quick as possible!" Wally grabbed his coat and sprinted out the door along with Charlie.

When they finally arrived it took a solid 20 twenty minutes to even get close to the crime scene, it was very deep no wonder anybody hadn't found it. Getting into the actual area they found Alastair being questioned by what looked like every reporter in the state and some poor police officer trying to get sufficient evidence.

"Charlie dear! What a surprise to see you! I thought you worked down at the café!?" Alastair asked with a somewhat relief while scurrying away from the reporters

"Oh no that's only at weekends!" Charlie replied.

"Well how come you didn't tell me you were a journalist?"

"wait so you actually did go..." Wally was interrupted

"Yes!" Charlie sternly said

"Well ahh.... Lord Alastair you will also be pleased to know that she is also my assistant" Wally said as recollecting herself

"Oh wow darling you do have some talent!"

"Uh hum... I'm sorry to interrupt My Lord but this is a murder inquiry and as you were the one who found the body with your butler so I need to ask you a few questions."

"Why of course! Anything to help catch the murderer!"

"How did you come across the body in the first place?"

"Well, I was going hunting like I always do every Monday at 3 as my radio show doesn't start until 8, I was casually strolling along when this ghastly smell went up my nostrils, at first I thought it was an animal carcass after all we are in the woods but then I took a closer look and well I found that poor gentlemen completely gutted, heart missing and of course the HA HA HA written in blood, so naturally I stayed with the body while telling my butler to go find the nearest policeman and tell him about the incident."

"Well sir it looks like you are an unfortunate witness to this case."

"Sir! Sir! Sorry to interrupt but we believe we have found our first solid clue!" a constable appeared

"Charlie, I believe it best if you stay here. Just because you can look at the pictures doesn't mean you can look at the actual scene ok? I don't want you getting nightmares."

"But!-But!" Charlie tried to argue

"No buts young lady besides you can keep your friend here company" They both looked at Alastair who waved in response.

"Hate you" She muttered to Wally

"No you don't!" and with that he strutted under the tape deeper into the woods.

"Just you and me again sweetheart! And please can we get away from the reporters perhaps a nice walk along the path?"

"Sure that sounds lovely!"

The body was 4 days old at least following the exact same pattern the other 10 had. The guy is said to be one Jake Robinson a local waiter, before the whole gut ripping process he looked like any random guy but now everyone will know him; the site was truly not for the faint hearted, dark red blood was oozing everywhere from the body's toes to his soulless white eyes and the deep empty, hollowed out centre with it's insides strung around everywhere like party decorations. Poor guy never saw it coming, lets pray the killer gave him a painless death before the whole butchering thing, again with no evidence and the once thought clue turned out to be the victims own hat found a few meters away. Which frustrated him even more. 10 mins later Wally returned to the media area, where Charlie and Alastair were no where to be find. Asking one of his officer's it turns out they went for a little walk. So he decided to question the butler what was his name Husk?

That was a dud as he told the exact same thing as Alastair did, great just great! 

"Ah detective! So are their any new suspect, evidence or even updates in your great case? Alastair had returned with Charlie holding onto his arms

"Afraid not, the body is to old to tell anything from it and it's exactly the same as the others." upon hearing that Alastair's everlasting smile seemed to stretch into what looked like a sinister grin or perhaps it was just his imagination. 

"So Charlie, I do believe I need to fill you in." Wally cleared his throat.

"Oh right! Sure!"

"Goodbye Alastair!" Charlie told him

"Goodbye Charlie dear!"

Wally gave each of the officers specific orders and after that they started making their way back to the car through the enchanting woods if you exclude the gruesome murder that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, a terrible murders happened will there be more? And who will it be?


End file.
